


May I have this Dance?

by lena (jabihan)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Classical Music, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Intimacy, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Waltzing, ceos of communication, dancing in the study, dancing like nobody’s watching, house of lamentation walls are rlly thin, no betas we die like lilith, waltz, you and lucifer being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabihan/pseuds/lena
Summary: “... Do you know how to dance?” He questioned.“You mean like, actually dance like they do at fancy balls? Absolutely not,” you retorted.-A little scenario where you find yourself dropping by a certain someone’s room and dance around like the dorks you are.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	May I have this Dance?

You’re tiptoeing carefully across the House of Lamentation with nothing but your restless self. 

It’s well past midnight but you can’t seem to get some rest, let alone stay still. So you decided to do some of your own exploring about the ever so confusing manor of none other than the seven avatars of sin.

As you’re aimlessly wandering around, the faintest of noises are heard. You have to strain your ears to make out what the sound was, almost sounding like a tune of sorts, and obviously you do the logical thing: make your way toward the mysterious unknown melody.

You find yourself walking down a path you’ve definitely come to before, although the twists and turns in the expansive home made it hard to tell where exactly you were headed. The sound grew louder and you found yourself to be attracted like that of a moth toward a light; being completely unable to pull yourself away. 

As you’re padding on, you make out that it is a classical tune— a ballad being played on the piano. The melody makes your ears perk up and you find yourself stepping to the beat, twirling here and there as you continue to proceed.

You’re led to a large set of doors, the light shining from the cracks indicating a presence inside. Despite your curiosity, you’re not courageous enough to step inside, so instead you lurk in the hall, enjoying the music, and just closing your eyes to take it all in.

The music is so alluring, so well-crafted, the swell and the lull, the changes in key, you can’t help but feel completely enveloped by it. You unconsciously sway left and right, a sign that your body agrees that it enjoys it just as much as you do.

As you’re tumbling about, you move closer to the door, the ballad itself almost calling out to you—begging you to step in and find it, to enjoy it at its intended volume, without the muffling of any walls between it. However, what you failed to hear because of that happened to be the ever so slight lowering of the volume of the music along with the steps of an individual on the other side of the door, who presumably heard your jumpy movements and decided to check for a possible outsider. The door handle jiggles and you find yourself immediately frozen in place. The door itself opens to none other than the Avatar of Pride himself; Lucifer.

Your face twists from contentment to embarrassment as you stumbled to readjust your balance from spinning too quickly. His expression is unreadable to you as he stares, looking a tad disheveled from him regular state. It seemed like he was in the process of doing what was probably his never-ending load of paperwork for the council, but that was simply your best guess. You feel a strong nervous jittery feeling inside you and before you can sputter something out to break the silence between you two, he decides to speak up first. 

“and what exactly are you doing here?” he questioned. Answering honestly will be your best bet, you thought. He wouldn’t reprimand someone for being truthful... right?

“Ah... I couldn’t sleep.” 

“... and the prancing?” You sheepishly smiled, noticing the pure confusion on his face. The poor guy was most likely just confused as to what not sleeping has to do with jumping outside of his room like that.

“Well, the music you were playing was so beautiful... I felt entranced and my feet brought me here.”

You noticed a change in his expression but couldn’t decipher it as per usual. The door has opened a little wider and you lit up. 

“Come in.” 

He didn’t need to say more as you tried to compose yourself with some deep breaths and step in. As you feel the stiffness from the embarrassment leave your body, your senses were heightened once again and you realized the music was still playing. A small smile crept its way onto your face as you stepped toward the music player.

Lucifer chuckled quietly, his presence being acknowledged in his study once again and you feel so vulnerable being here alone with what seemed like the lousiest excuse in the world. 

“So you liked the ballad?” He asked, walking toward you to raise the volume ever so slightly.

You turned to him and nodded. It was hard to really define how it made you feel, but you really wanted to share and find a way to express how addicted you are to it despite having only just discovered it. 

“It makes me feel like I’m on top of the world... like I’ve won, and how I overcame all the trials and tribulations preceding my victory...” you rambled, feeling giddy over the measures and harmonies as it continued. 

“It happens to be one of my favourites too, although your descriptions were quite... interesting...” The corner of your mouth lifted up at that, “I’m glad you also have good taste.” 

He begins to move away, about to return to his desk, but you turn around and the sudden movement causes him to pause. 

You haven’t been all that courageous all night, and this song has been making you yearn of something that just might be in reach this time. And you knew you’d be beating yourself up over it later if you didn’t at least try.

You muster up the little confidence you have, hold your hand out to him, to which he stares and moves his gaze up to yours afterward as you ask: 

“May I have this dance?”

He was taken aback by the question; he totally expected you to ask for a copy or if you could just sit and listen. However, your question had piqued his interest, and who was he to deny his curiosity of an opportunity like this? 

He wordlessly takes your hand into his, and your face lit up even brighter than it had before. 

“... Do you know how to dance?” He questioned. 

“You mean like, actually dance like they do at fancy balls? Absolutely not,” you retorted, and he readjusted your hands accordingly to match a ballroom waltz.

“I’ll lead then. Try not to step on my feet,” he replied.

“No promises,” you mumbled lightheartedly. 

Once he ensured the two of you were lined up right, he would repeat the movements under his breath while you continued to stare your your feet in an attempt to follow along with him. As you continued, he stopped counting under his breath and the two of you waltzed about the limited open space within his study. You began to lift your head up a little since your legs realized how they should move with the dance, and you began to take in the music again. The song seemed to be reaching its peak and with that so did your heart. Being in this moment, dancing with him, to such mesmerizing notes... You felt just the way you had described before; on top of the world.

You finally looked up to your dance partner, and his expression was unreadable once again—but this time it was not an emotion that instilled you with fear, but one that filled you with adoration for him, the fact that he took on such a bizarre request from you. 

Since you had finally made eye contact with him after all this dancing, his lips tugged up just a smidge.

“What are you thinking of?” He asked, clearly amused by your dreamy expression. You closed your eyes, feeling completely satisfied with where your are are right now.

“Just about how I never want this to end.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first one shot I’m posting publicly. feedback is appreciated!


End file.
